Sensible
by Ada Ross
Summary: Allen aún estaba preocupado por el tatuaje. Allen, Kanda.


**Título:** Sensible.  
**Fandom:** D. Gray-man.  
**Personajes:** Allen, Kanda (Allen/Kanda si lees mucho entre líneas).  
**Palabras:** 697.  
**Advertencias:** pequeños spoilers hasta el capítulo 157.  
**Notas:** primera incursión en el fandom *tiene miedo*. Es sólo una viñetita que se me ocurrió después de leer el 157, y haciendo memoria de la parte en el Arca. No tengo nadie que me lo betée, y hay algo que no me acaba de convencer; así que atisbos de OOCness y demás cosas, por favor, indicádmelas.

* * *

―Estás agotando mi paciencia, brote de habas.

Allen había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había besado el suelo, literalmente, en esa sesión de entrenamiento. Y por qué seguía entrenando con Kanda era aún el gran misterio.

―No estoy acostumbrado a pelear con… ―miró dubitativo lo que para él era un palo de bambú adornado. Kanda frunció el ceño.

―_Shinai _―Allen pudo escuchar el rechinar de los dientes.

Kanda no era un compañero de entrenamiento fácil; de hecho, era casi peor que un enemigo. El ambiente ajetreado y caótico del castillo por la repentina mudanza no ayudaba a calmar los ánimos; probablemente Kanda se había perdido sus sesiones de meditación al aire libre y había acumulado mala leche, que descargaba sobre Allen con cada mandoble que daba.

El joven resopló y se reincorporó, aún cuando las rodillas le temblaban y sentía pinchazos en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

―Estoy listo ―mintió, blandiendo el palo de madera -_shinai_, retumbó en su cabeza en un tono de ultratumba-. Centró la mirada en su objetivo y se preparó para recibir lo que prometía ser otro devastador golpe de Kanda.

El espadachín se mantuvo de pie, estudiando su nuevo ataque; segundos después, se abalanzaba sobre Allen como un rayo, con la espada de bambú en lo alto. Allen Walker notó el grito atascado en su garganta, que por suerte contuvo, y sus piernas reaccionaron por inercia propia: se defendería con el mismo ataque. La colisión no se hizo esperar, y tras levantar una humareda de polvo a su alrededor, Allen descubrió que estaba tirado bocabajo en el suelo. Y sobre algo que parecía tener costillas.

Pestañeó repetidas veces hasta que su vista se aclaró. Comprobó lo que ya sospechaba.

―¿Esto puede considerarse tablas? ―masculló, intentando reponerse. Oyó el gruñido de Kanda y el crujir de la empuñadura de la espada que aún sujetaba entre sus dedos, con ira.

―Maldito… ―siseó con tono peligroso.

Aturdidos por el choque (la cabeza de Allen no dejaba de dar vueltas), permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. La mirada pálida del joven exorcista descendió poco a poco, y sus ojos tropezaron con el rojo brillante del tatuaje de Kanda. Parpadeó hasta que su visión dejó de nublarse y entornó los ojos. Había olvidado casi por completola extraña marca, que casi parecía pintada con sangre.

Kanda hizo ademán de quitarse a Allen de encima (demasiado contacto físico con un ser humano para él); pero éste colocó la mano izquierda sobre su pecho y le impidió moverse. Kanda, ceñudo, le atravesó con la mirada cargada de ira.

―Espera.

―¿Qué? ―espetó, secamente.

―Aún no nos has explicado nada sobre _eso _―sus pupilas señalaron tatuaje de su pecho.

Kanda no se molestó en tratar de responder. Empujó a Allen hacia atrás con rudeza; y sin embargo, éste demostraba una fuerza inhumana en las ocasiones más insospechadas. Las chispas saltaban de los ojos de ambos, en un combate silencioso para ver quién era más cabezota.

―Apártate, fregona con patas.

―Es Allen.

De haber tenido a Mugen, Allen sospechaba que la espada lo habría atravesado por el estómago ya. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar sin una respuesta. No siempre tenía la oportunidad de acorralar al escurridizo Kanda Yuu y "obligarle" a hablar.

―¿Por qué está así ahora? ―insistió, con gesto serio.

Por un instante, dejaron de forcejear. A Allen le resultó extraño que Kanda se hubiese rendido tan pronto. Demasiado bonito para ser cierto, como suelen decir.

Cuando vio la macabra sonrisa en los labios de Kanda, Allen tuvo dos segundos para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Kanda seguía siendo el mismo. El puñetazo en el estómago le hizo perder la consciencia en el acto.

Kanda lo apartó y se enderezó. Si Lenalee se enteraba, le echaría una buena reprimenda; aunque tampoco le importaba. Lanzó una última mirada al inconsciente Allen, que permanecía allí tumbado en el suelo con aspecto (más) bobalicón que de costumbre.

―Conmigo no te pongas sensible, tsk ―susurró, y tomando su abrigo se marchó de allí con paso acelerado para evitar ser descubierto en la "escena del crimen".

**-fin-**


End file.
